Centrifugal separators are used for separating solids from liquids. For example, coal slurry primarily contains coal solids and water. A centrifugal separator is useful for separating the coal solids from the water and for further drying of the removed solids.
The value of the yielded solids is dependent upon the dryness of the solids. Thus, it is desirable to have an economical way to reduce the moisture content of the solids. The present disclosure relates to centrifugal separation methods and apparatus which enable reduced moisture content of separated solids as compared to what is achieved using conventional centrifugal separation methods and apparatus.